A Mew In Danger: New Form Of Chimera Attacks!
by xAdenSilversteinx
Summary: It's been a month since Jade became a Mew! As she is settling with her new found life, her old crush makes a surprise appearance: girlfriend-less. But Elliot's feelings are also growing for Jade, just as much as hers are growing for him. To make matters worse, a new form of Chimera is giving Renee a whole new look! Can Jade save her new friend while dealing with her emotions?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As promised, here is the sequel to **_**'Mew For Thought?'**_** with an interesting array of events. Hope you enjoy it! :D **

**A Mew In Danger: New Form of Chimera Attacks! **

A whole month has passed since Jade Sanders became a Mew Mew. With her White Wind and Wind Beam, and the help of her new friends, the Cyniclons have had a tough time keeping up.

Last week, both Renee and Jade defeated Tart, who had captured one of Renee's friends. Tart had used a new chimera they had invented that was now able to fuse with human DNA. The chimera attached itself to Renee's friend and infected her, turning her into an ugly looking monster with claws, fangs, and multiple antennas. Renee and Jade were able to rescue Renee's friend, but unable to capture Tart. Now they were playing the waiting game, to see what else the Cyniclons had up their dirty sleeves.

"Jade, I need you to take care of table five, please!" Wesley shouted as he was checking out customers. Today was busier than normal at the Café because of the new treat Wesley had created; a Strawberry shortcake with chocolate covered cherries, blueberries and bananas along with a pinch of sugar and orange slice on top. The customers were lining up outside the café, itching to taste this delicate treat.

Jade was helping out another table when Wesley told her to help out table five. She nodded at Wesley and hurried on after she retrieved the orders from her previous table.

"I've never seen so many customers in one day!" Zoey panted as she was running from table to table, cleaning up their messes. Bridget was assisting her and agreed. "I guess Wesley really out did himself this time. It's all the customers want!"

"You'd think Wesley could also come up with a quicker way to serve these customers, rather than serving them one by one!" Zoey whined. She loved her job here as well as serving customers, but today was ridiculous and she was getting tired.

Meanwhile, Kikki was juggling four trays on each hand and quickly setting them down, serving the guests, while Corina picked up the bills from the customers and gave them to Wesley. Elliot was also helping with Wesley in distributing the money and receipts.

The mew mews did a superior job in taking orders, helping guests and bringing out the food in a timely fashion. The hustle and bustle finally cooled off around one in the afternoon. There was only a couple left, eating the rest of their dessert. The mew mews were finally able to take a breather.

All six of them were sitting down and resting when Wesley trotted next to them. "I hate to do this, but could someone run to the store real quick and buy more ingredients? We're running incredibly low thanks to the big rush this morning."

"I'll go." Jade said as she stood up.

"Thanks so much, Jade! It's not a lot, I promise." Wesley added.

Jade giggled, "No worries, Wesley. "It'll be good to get out for a few minutes anyways." Wesley smiled back and gave Jade the list of ingredients she needed to buy.

As she headed out, the door opened and a young man walked in. Jade looked up to see who it was and was slapped in the face with her old crush from college. Derek Singers was a man she had longed for, but could never have due to his girlfriend. He was about six feet tall, wearing a blue and white plaid shirt, jeans and black shoes. His short, brown hair complimented his adorable and handsome looks. Derek had been MIA for the past five months, but during that time, his girlfriend broke up with him and he was back on the market. Of course, Jade had no idea about any of this, but was still shocked to see him.

"Uh…" Jade stuttered. She couldn't help it! Derek was a god; his looks and piercing blue eyes would make any girl go weak at the knees.

"Hey Jade!" He greeted. He attacked her with a bear hug, causing Jade to let out a small yelp. This forced everyone in the café to turn their attention to Jade, including Elliot.

Derek finally let her go and was smiling from ear to ear. "It seems like it's been forever since I saw you! How are you?"

Jade was blushing like a beat, not use to having anyone she knows see her in this outfit. She chuckled, trying to get her nerves out. "Hey, Derek! Great to see you too. It's been about five months since I saw you last. I've been good though. Finishing up school and taking a part time job at a waitress at this café. What on earth are you doing here?"

Jade wasn't one to question anyone to venture in here, but to see a young man like Derek come here alone, was very interesting. She thought he would be with his girlfriend.

"I arrived here in town about a week ago and heard how great the sweets here were. My sweet tooth couldn't resist." He chuckled.

"Oh! Where have you been? Isn't your girlfriend with you?"

"Nah, we broke up about five months ago. It hurt me, a lot, so I went to Canada to visit family and clear my head."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Derek." Jade sympathized.

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "Don't be, it had to end. I'm glad it did actually. I've never felt better in my whole life."

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Jade?" Elliot asked as he walked towards them. There was something about Derek he didn't like, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Could it be his jealousy? This month hasn't been the easiest since he's seen her at least once a day; his feelings towards her were only getting stronger. But he didn't think it would be jealousy.

Jade looked to the right, where Elliot was, completely forgetting where she was for a second. "Huh? Oh! Yeah, the ingredients."

"Going somewhere?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I need to make a run to the store real quick and buy some ingredients for the rest of the day." Jade replied, walking out of the café.

"Mind if I join?" He asked politely. Jade's face grew hot.

"If you really want to…" She trailed off.

"Sure! I haven't seen you in about five months, there's a lot of things we need to talk about!" Derek smiled. He gently wrapped his arm around Jade's and took off, with a blushing and confused Jade right next to his side.

"Hurry back!" Elliot rushed. He didn't like this feeling; at all. He wanted to punch Derek in the neck and take Jade with him instead, but he knew that was out of the question. He merely shook his head, hoping these thoughts would leave him.

As he walked back into the café, Renee noticed a slight annoyance on his face. She knew it had to be because of Derek showing up and Jade walking with him to the store, but she wouldn't discuss it now. Elliot had to figure this out on his own.

**A/N: -gasp- Could Elliot be a tad bit jealous? . . **


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, back at the store, Jade and Derek were having a great time talking about the last five months of their lives together. Derek told Jade how Canada was, everything he did there, and the wild adventures he and his friend got into. Specifically the time they almost got attacked by a wild bear.

"Wow! Looks like you had a wild time in Canada, literally." Jade chuckled as she grabbed a bag of sugar.

Derek also chuckled, "It really was. I had a lot of fun there, but I really missed America and the rest of my friends here. Specifically, you."

Jade blushed again. "Me? Why would you miss me? We hardly talked in college, and when we did, your girlfriend thought you were cheating on her with me." They walked along the refrigerated section and Jade grabbed three whole baskets of Strawberries.

"Yeah…" Derek looked down, defeated. "I never meant for her to think ill of you. In all honesty I wish I would have just asked you out, rather than her. I knew you had a thing for me, but I was too blinded to see that."

Jade stopped walking and looked at him, blushing. "You knew I liked you?"

Derek chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much everyone did. They just never said anything to you, for fear you'd kick their ass with your sword."

Jade blushed even more, if it were possible and looked down. "Oh God…I feel so stupid."

Derek gently lifted her chin up, "Don't be. I thought it was adorable."

Jade's whole body started pulsing. His touch matched Elliot's almost perfectly, except, Elliot's was warmer, gentle and protective. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she thought she was gaining more feelings for Elliot rather than Derek at this point in time.

As if by chance, Jade's phone rang. Jade grabbed it from her pocket and answered it. "Hello?" She asked.

"Where are you? Customers are starting to ask for the Special again and we need those ingredients!" Elliot urged.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can. The lines here aren't the shortest, you know." She replied back as they walked towards the cashier.

"Just hurry back." Elliot urged again and then hung up the phone.

"What an ass!" Jade gritted through her teeth as she slammed the phone back in her pocket.

"Something, wrong?" Derek asked.

"It's my partner's boss, Elliot. He's been breathing down my back for the last month and now he's urging me to come back to the café. We just got here!" Jade rushed with Derek to grab two more cartons of milk and then hurried to the cashier.

"Wow, what a hard ass. Any reason as to why he's so mean?"

"Beats the hell out of me; I think he just likes to see me working. He might also hate me."

Derek chuckled. "Now, how could anyone hate someone as adorable as you?" He looked at her with a sense of longing.

Jade's face grew hot and she looked the other way. It was clear Derek was interested in her, but she wasn't sure she could repay them. For some reason, Elliot was all she could think about and it was driving her crazy!

They were finally able to check out and were soon Café bound in a matter of minutes.

**A/N: As stated in my early story, 'Mew For Thought?' Jade is older than the rest of the girls. **** This chapter was a little shorter than the rest. **


	3. Chapter 3

It had only been about twenty minutes when Jade and Derek had left and Elliot was going nuts in his mind. What were they talking about? Did they have feelings for each other? What kind of person was Derek and would he try anything on her? While he was thinking these thoughts, Renee sat next to him at the empty table he was sitting at. Only two customers had arrived since Jade and Derek had left; Kikki was taking care of them while the rest of the mews were resting in the break room.

"Something on you mind?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"Come on, Elliot. I know you better than anyone, just spill it. I know you have feelings for Jade."

Elliot, who was not looking at Renee, instantly lifted his head to look at her. "I do not!" He pouted, turning his head.

Renee chuckled. "You're so in denial, it's actually a little cute. I'm guessing no one else knows?"

Elliot sighed. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. He knew that Renee knew his feelings towards Jade. To deny them any longer was ignorant.

"No…and I don't want anyone to know either."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. But if I were you, I would talk to Jade before she's swept off her feet by Derek." Renee winked at him and then left him in his thoughts.

A few seconds later, Jade and Derek arrived with the groceries. Jade looked around and arched her eyebrow.

"Elliot, you little liar; there's only two customers here and they aren't even eating the Special!" She yelled from across the room. This caused everyone in the whole café to look at both Jade and then at Elliot.

"Uhm, Jade, I don't think now is the time to point that out." Derek tried to say. But Jade wouldn't hear of it. She stomped towards Elliot and planted the groceries in front of him. The café was deafening.

"Why did you have me bust my butt to get here when there's not even a rush? Are you trying to piss me off?" She angrily yelled, storming off into the kitchen. Derek, Wesley, and the two remaining customers stared hard at Elliot. Elliot sighed to himself, knowing he screwed up. He picked up the groceries and headed back to the kitchen. Both Wesley and Derek looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"The nerve of that guy, urging me to hurry up when I had plenty of time!" Jade raged on. She was obviously infuriated that he was urging her when there was no reason for him too.

"What's going on?" Zoey asked as Jade sat down, taking deep breaths and folding her arms.

"Elliot rushed my happy ass back because he said there were a lot of customers wanting the Special, but he lied." Jade replied. She huffed; she needed to calm down.

"Really? That doesn't sound like something Elliot would do." Zoey observed.

"You're right. Why would he rush you back if there was no need?" Bridget asked, joining in on the conversation.

"He probably wanted you back to make sure you were safe." Corina pointed out as she sipped on her tea.

Everyone looked at the cool, calm and collected Corina, wondering how she deduced something like that out of the blue.

"What do you mean, Corina?" Jade asked, interested.

"It's pretty obvious he-" Corina was cut off by Renee as she covered Corina's mouth. Renee couldn't let Corina ruin this moment for Jade! Both Jade and Elliot had to figure out their feelings towards each other or the whole thing would be ruined. Renee chuckled as her mouth was still over Corina's.

"Cornia just has her head in the clouds again, don't listen to her." Renee tried to say.

All three girls looked at Renee, utterly confused. Renee would never invade someone's personal space like this; something was up, but they couldn't figure out what.

Cornia looked up at Renee, trying to free herself from her grasps, but it was useless.

"Uh…everything okay, Renee?" Zoey asked.

"Fine, fine! Why don't you girls go and see if we have any new customers? We will join you shortly." Renee urged.

The girls looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders then walked out to the dining room.

When the girls were fully gone, Renee let Corina go. She let out a sigh and then sat down.

"Renee! What was that all about?" Corina asked, blushing slightly. Her crush for Renee only intensified as she gently brushed her silky, warm hands over Corina's mouth.

"Look, you can't tell anyone what you were about to say." Renee replied.

"What do you mean? About Elliot liking Jade? I was only hypothesizing; I didn't know it was true."

"Well it is, and if you blab about it, I won't sign your scrapbook you've been carrying around for so long." Renee threatened.

Corina got the message and nodded profusely. "Anything you want, Renee! I won't say a word!" She giggled and talked to herself. "This'll be our own dirty little secret! Oh, how I love it!" Her inner fan-girl was coming out and Renee sighed. This was going to be a long week.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the dining hall, Zoey, Bridget and Jade walked next to Wesley. No one else had entered the café and Kikki was already cleaning up the table. The café was completely empty now.

"I appreciate all the help you girls have done today. The café is going to close in a few minutes so we can prepare more treats, so you're all free to go home and rest." Wesley smiled.

"Great! I can start my date early with Mark today!" Zoey chanted as she bounced up and down from excitement.

"Aw, you have a boyfriend, Zoey?" Jade asked.

Zoey nodded. "Sure do! He's such a great guy. Always looking out for me, being there for me-" Zoey went on and on in a dream-like state as Bridget slowly pushed her towards the door.

"That's our cue to go; we'll see you tomorrow!" Bridgett waved, having a giddy Zoey still going on and on about Mark.

Jade laughed and waved back. Zoey enjoyed the small things in life, and that was something she admired about in her.

Kikki put her rag down and waved good bye as well.

Corina and Renee came out of the break room; Corina was in a dream-like stage as well, talking to herself about her photo album and secrets. She didn't even say goodbye as she glided towards the door and left.

"That was weird…" Wesley pointed out.

"Something good must have been in that tea of hers…" Jade said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, time to go." Jade sang as she turned to face everyone. "See you guys tomorrow at noon."

"I'll walk you home." Derek said as he walked next to her, wrapping his hands around her shoulders. Jade lit up and nodded.

"I'll join you. My place isn't far from yours, Jade." Renee added. She promised herself she wouldn't get in the middle of this, but Derek was quicker than she anticipated.

"The more the merrier!" Jade smiled. It was rare when Renee involved herself with anyone and she was going to take as much advantage of it as she could.

All three headed out, leaving Wesley and Elliot alone in the café.

"Not going to chase her?" Wesley asked.

"You know too?!" Elliot asked, shocked that even Wesley knew about his inner feelings.

"I used to have that same expression, Elliot, remember? I'm not new to the feelings of love."

Elliot blushed. "I'm not in love. I just have an unhealthy infatuation with her and need to get over it."

"Is that what your mind is telling you, or your heart? Because I could have sworn that your heart was telling you to walk her home instead of Derek."

Elliot sighed. "Whatever. I don't have time for this. The Cyniclons could be anywhere and we need to be prepared when they finally appear." Elliot walked away and went to the basement to clear his thoughts. Wesley sighed and shook his head, smiling. He knew Elliot would figure out his feelings soon enough, but they might be too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek, Renee and Jade walked in silence. Renee stood between both Derek and Jade; he wouldn't pull a fast one while she was here.

"Say Renee, don't you have a shoot tomorrow?" Jade asked.

"A shoot?" Derek asked, unknown to Renee's job as a model.

Renee nodded. "I have a shoot at three tomorrow at the park."

"Renee here is a big time model! She's been in at least twenty magazines so far and is getting more famous by the minute." Jade stated.

"Wow! What are you doing working at this café then?" Derek asked.

"To get my mind off of the hustle and bustle of the modeling world. It gets stressful, and working at the Café actually relieves it."

"Impressive." Derek admired.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard from behind them. A car was flipped over and the alarm was blaring its annoying sirens.

Jade covered her ears up. "Geez, what's that all about?" She asked. But as soon as she looked up, she had her answer.

Both Dren and Sardon were hovering above them as if nothing happened.

"Hey there, little bird! Did you miss us?" Dren asked.

"Damn it, I thought you two would have given up by now. Your last buddy couldn't defeat us, what makes you think you can?" Jade asked, uncovering her ears.

"Because we have a better chimera then he did. It's fully evolved now." Sardon spoke.

"Uh…who are these guys?" Derek asked, shocked and confused.

Jade had completely forgotten he was standing there and was at a loss of what to do or say.

Dren hovered above Derek and studied him. "New boyfriend?" he asked, pointing at Derek. "Guess the other one didn't live long enough to be with you?" He laughed.

Jade gripped her hands in a fist as did Renee. This was not good and was going to get worse before it got better.

"Leave Derek alone; he has nothing to do with this." Jade hissed.

"Oh, but he does. He's going to be part of our chimera experiment." Sardon replied as he hovered over to Derek.

"This isn't good." Renee observed, preparing for the worst.

Before anyone could react, Sardon shoved a chimera DNA into Derek's body and then hovered above him again.

"No, Derek!" Jade yelled, realizing what Sardon did.

Instantly Derek's whole body started to move. He gripped his head in agony as the pressure and DNA started to kick in. Yelling a hideous howl, he started to transform; his whole body turned into a black and green monster with four red eyes and spikey hair.  
_

The computer was going insane with the warning that a Cyniclon was near and using a chimera.

"Elliot, it's the Cyniclons! They're near bridgeway."

"Bridgeway? That's where Jade and Renee live!" Elliot instantly took a gadget to capture chimera and rushed to the door.

"Elliot, wait!" Wesley yelled, but Elliot was already gone.  
_

Dren was laughing abundantly as the new chimera roared and growled at the mews.

"I hope your Mew Mew powers will save this one from dying, unlike the other one!" Dren continued to laugh.

"Guess you'll just have to find out." Jade threatened.

"Mew-tamorphosis!" They both yelled and in the blink of an eye, both Renee and Jade transformed into their Mew Mew forms.  
_

Elliot ran with all of his energy to where the Cyniclons would be at. The signal on his phone warned him that he was incredibly close; he was only a few feet away.  
_

Jade and Renee were finished transforming and immediately attacked the Cyniclons.

"White Wind!" Jade yelled.

"Purple Spear!" Renee yelled.

Both of their attacks were aimed at Dren and Sardon but were then obliterated by their new shield.

"What a waste." Sardon observed. He nodded at the new chimera and pointed at the Mew Mews. "Go beast, attack!" He ordered. The beast, Derek, listened and ran at them.

Jade stood there, dumbfounded, unsure of how she should plan her next move. She didn't want to attack her newfound friend, but if she didn't then she would certainly be on the ground.

As Derek clawed at her, Renee grabbed her by her collar and carried her out of the way on top of a nearby house.

"Snap out of it, Jade! This isn't Derek, it's a chimera and if you don't defeat it he will defeat you." Renee hissed as she let her down and joined the Derek-chimera on the ground.

"Touched a nerve, did we?" Dren asked Renee.

Renee narrowed her eyes at him. He was the most annoying of the Cyniclons and she wish he would die already.

But she didn't waste any time in commenting him back; instead she ran at him and attacked the Derek-chimera with her Purple Spear instead.

The Derek-Chimera yelled in pain and fell on top of the near-by fence, crushing it into pieces.

"Renee!" Elliot yelled, approaching the scene.

"Elliot?" Renee asked. What on earth was he doing here?

"Elliot?" Jade whispered to herself. She looked down and saw Elliot huffing and puffing.

"The plot thickens! I thought you were dead. Hmm, guess not. Sick him, boy!" Dren ordered.

The Derek-Chimera wobbled up and ran towards Elliot. Renee ran towards Elliot to protect him but Jade got there first. She jumped from the house she was perched on and called out her attacked.

"White Wind!" She yelled as she twirled her sword. The wind attacked the Derek-Chimera, but he was strong, and was slowly penetrating the attack, still walking towards them.

"Purple Spear!" Renee called out. She joined in on the attack and was able to force the Derek-Chimera to the floor.

"I see…so the White Mew Mew won't harm the Chimera unless he is attacking someone she cares for." Sardon analyzed. An evil plan soon hit him like cold water on a hot face and he disappeared.

Jade looked back at Elliot, not hearing what Sardon was saying. "What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"We received a signal that there was a Chimera near-by. I had to bring the gadget with me to capture it. Neither you or Renee have Zoey or Little Mew to do that." Elliot explained.

The Derek-Chimera wobbled up again, determined not to fall for the third time. He ran at Jade and Elliot again.

"Watch out!" Renee yelled.

Jade turned around just in time for both Renee and her to combine their powers to form a new attack, "Purple Wind!" They both yelled.

This sent the Derek-Chimera hurdling towards the fence he hit previously knocking him out cold. The DNA from the Chimera slowly phased out of him and into the gadget that Elliot had. Derek started to look like his normal self finally, sound asleep.

"Glad that's over…though I'm not sure how I'm going to explain this to Derek…" Jade admitted, looking down at his serene body.

Just then, Sardon appeared behind Renee and quickly planted a Chimera DNA behind her. He smirked, evilly and hovered above her.

Renee instantly fell down on her knees, barely feeling a tickle, as Sardon planted the DNA inside of her.

"NO! RENEE!" Elliot yelled running towards her. A Cyniclon had never planted a Chimera DNA inside a Mew Mew; the consequences could be deadly.

"RENEE!" Jade also yelled, running towards her too.

**A/N: Hope you like the twist of having Chimera DNA infused with people! :D Thought it was pretty good….hehehe**


	6. Chapter 6

Before Elliot or Jade could get to her though, Renee started to change into a Chimera Monster. She slowly rose up on her hands and knees and her skin started to crawl with a powerful liquid inside it. Looking up, her eyes turned from a cool purple, to a bloody red that glowed. Her Mew Mew animal, trying to protect her, emerged from her body but was caught with the DNA inside of it. It infused itself with the Chimera DNA, turning Renee into a hideous looking She-Wolf with long claws, fangs and pointy wolf ears.

"We are so screwed…" Jade whispered to herself as both Elliot and her backed up slowly, away from Renee. Renee stood up and howled a horrific cry, then leaped towards them both. Jade acted quickly.

"White Wind!" She yelled as she twirled her sword at Renee. Renee ran towards it on her hands and legs and used her tail to destroy it. Her mighty tail also hit Jade in the process causing her to spin out of control and into a tree. She hit it, hard, and fell down on her knees, dizzy.

"Jade!" Elliot cried running towards her. He quickly helped her up as she wobbled and leaned against the tree.

"You never mentioned a rouge Mew Mew in the job description, Elliot." She huffed.

"I'll call the other Mews, just hang in there!" Elliot said as he got his phone out.

"I don't think so!" Dren taunted as he snatched Elliot's phone and threw it on the ground, smashing it into a million pieces.

"Why you-" Elliot hissed.

"I want to see how the new Mew Mew will handle fighting another Mew Mew." Sardon interrupted.

"Assholes!" Jade yelled, wobbling from the impact still.

"Come now, little bird, we had to make this fun for both of us." Dren teased as he lifted her chin. Jade jerked her chin from his grasps and walked towards Renee. Elliot slowly let her walk towards her, but in the back of his mind, he was terrified. He had no idea what the outcome of this fight would be and was wishing he could be of more use to Jade.

"Renee, I know you can hear me…please snap out of it!" Jade pleaded at the growling Renee.

Renee's response to Jade's comment was another screeching howl. She ran at her but Jade stood her ground. Jade knew she had to attack her, no matter how much it hurt her to do so.

Jade dug her sword into the ground. "Wind Beam!" She yelled as the white light jetted out of her sword and towards Renee.

Renee turned around and tried to swipe the attack with her tail, but the Wind Beam was too strong and sent her flying across the sky into another nearby tree. She hit the tree so hard that it broke in half and landed frontwards.

But that didn't stop her; she quickly caught her footing and leaped towards Jade again. Jade shielded herself with her sword as Renee grabbed the object with her feet and clawed at her. Renee sent Jade slowly walking backwards, trying to avoid being cut, but Renee was too strong and soon found a weakness in the sword. She leaped off of it and grabbed it with her teeth, tossing it towards Elliot as if it were a chew toy.

Jade was defenseless as Renee swiped at her again and clawed at her face. Her force was so strong that it sent Jade back a few feet, blood trickling down from her cheek.

"Jade!" Elliot yelled. He was about to run towards her, but Dren stopped in front of him and moved his pointer finger back and forth. "Not so fast, human. Take one more step and we'll have little Renee finish off your precious Mew Mew." Elliot balled his hands up in a fist. Dren had him cornered!

Sardon hovered over both Renee and Jade, analyzing what both Mew Mews were going to do next.

Jade knew Renee was going to swipe at her again, so she quickly pivoted herself to the left and ran to the right, running towards her sword. Renee mirrored Jade's movements and ran parallel with her as Jade quickly picked up her sword and aimed it at her. Renee stopped only mere inches from it

"Damn it, Renee, don't make me do this!" Jade pleaded, blood still trickling down her cheek and her feet slowly feeling heavy. Renee growled at her.

Jade had to think of something fast; her first two attacks weren't helping her and she needed another one, fast!

**A/N: Writing this was so much fun, yet hard at the same time! Poor Renee! **


	7. Chapter 7

Both Mew Mews were at a stand-still; staring down at each other with anger. Could it be that a small part of Renee was coming through the DNA and not attacking Jade?

"Please, Renee, wake up! This isn't you, it's the DNA! You can fight this!" Jade pleaded again, slowly letting her only defense down.

Renee's head started to pulse and she moved it back and forth as if she was starting to truly wake up. A war was raging inside of her head and it was starting to hurt. She howled again and clawed at Jade. Jade barely dodged it by ducking and running behind her. Renee turned around and swiped at her again, but Jade was starting to get the hang of her swipes and dodged it again.

"Come on Jade…" Elliot whispered, hoping she could make this through.

Both Renee and Jade were in a swiping dance; Renee would swipe and Jade would jump up and dodge it. But it was getting tiring and as Jade came down from one of Renee's swipes, she lost her footing and fell down.

Renee took full advantage of this and grabbed her foot by her mouth, tossing Jade towards the tree she hit earlier.

"GAH!" Jade yelled in agony as she hit the tree and fell down on the ground.

"JADE!" Elliot yelled, but Dren was still cornering him and he couldn't move; Dren would attack Jade if he did.

"How marvelous…" Sardon smirked.

Jade was barely conscious. Her eyes were getting heavy as she blinked over and over, trying to wake up. Her body felt heavy and her leg was starting to bleed from Renee's sharp fangs. Renee slowly walked towards her and smirked, thick, saliva dripping down from her fangs. Jade quickly lifted her head and looked for her sword. She grabbed it but was rewarded with Renee clenching her teeth into Jade's leg again, deepening the wound and tossing her into the opposite direction. Jade yelled in agony as she landed on the concrete, right next to the fallen tree.

"Damn it!" Elliot yelled. Enough was enough and he ran towards her. Dren shook he his head and phased out. He then phased back in front of Jade and hoisted her by her shoulders. Jade was barely hanging on as her head dangled from above trying to figure out what was going on.

"Put her down!" Elliot ordered, stopping a few feet from them.

Dren smirked. "If you say so." He put her down by tossing her to Renee.

"JADE! WAKE UP!" Elliot screamed as Jade was midway in the air.

The cold air that penetrated Jade's body was just the jolt she needed to wake her up and have her adrenalin kick in again. She saw that she was heading towards Renee and had to recalculate things. As she was about to land, she closed her eyes and begged the Eastern Imperial Eagle to help her once more.

She re-opened them, then swung her sword at Renee.

"Celestial Lightning!" She yelled.

A bright, white light in the form of lightning streamed out of Jade's sword and shocked Renee with a thousand volts of energy. Renee howled her last cry as the Chimera DNA finally left her. Elliot ran towards her and captured it with his gadget. Renee soon transformed back into her normal, human self, and slowly fell on the ground.

As Jade fell to the ground, she braced herself for impact and shielded her face with her arms crossed. She hit the ground and glided towards Renee. Her sword twirled in the distance and fell right next to her.

"Jade! Renee!" Elliot cried as he kneeled down next to both of them.

He checked Renee first, making sure the DNA didn't do too much damage to her. He touched her back and her eyes flickered open.

"Renee? Are you alright?" Elliot gently asked as Renee slowly lifted her upper body and sat up. She touched the back of her already spinning head, hoping it would calm down.

"What happened?" She asked, groggily, looking around.

"Sardon infected you with a Chimera DNA. You transformed into a wolf-monster."

Renee looked at Jade who was knocked out cold.

"Jade!" She yelled, crawling towards her fallen friend, oblivious to Elliot's comment.

She slowly moved her on her back, gently shaking her. "Please, wake up…." Renee pleaded, looking like a broken doll.

"Well that was an experience." Sardon proclaimed, still hovering over them. Dren floated next to them. "Looks like little bird's leg is going to be out of service for a while." Dren said.

"Shut up!" Renee yelled.

"We'll be back and with more Chimera." Sardon threatened. He knew he wasn't going to kill off the Mews tonight, but he had a better understanding of defeating them. If that much damage could be done to one Mew Mew, the possibilities were infinite if he infused more than one Chimera DNA in each of them. With their job done, both Cyniclons disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's the end of the battle! Hope you guys liked it! **

Elliot knelt next to Jade and gently caressed her face. His warm and gentle touch sluggishly woke Jade up. Her eyes slowly opened and closed, feeling incredibly heavy.

Both Renee and Elliot let out a sigh of relief, grateful that she wasn't dead.

She looked up and saw Renee, back to her normal self. "Renee! You're back." She slothfully lifted her head up and was finally able to sit up.

"Thanks to you." Renee smiled. She stood up and put out her hand for Jade to grab.

Jade took Renee's hand and started to stand up. But her leg was in no shape to stand and she lost her footing. Elliot caught her from behind though and lifted her up bridal style. Jade turned ten shades of red.

"Don't even think about it." He whispered. "Your leg is too damaged to keep you up." He then gently guided her hands around his head for extra support.

"Sorry about that…" Renee apologized.

"Hey, it's not your fault you were turned into a crazed parasite." Jade smiled. Renee smiled back, still feeling extremely guilty about causing such an injury to Jade.

"Well, I'm going to head home now." Renee replied.

"Wait, what about Derek?" Jade asked.

Renee looked at him, seeing him still sleeping and walked over to his body. She dug in his pockets for his wallet, took it out and opened it. She read his address and noticed it was only a few blocks from here. "I'll call my driver to take him home."

Jade and Elliot nodded. "Thank you, Renee." Jade replied back.

Renee turned back and smiled, then nodded at her and dialed her driver's number to pick up Derek.  
_

Elliot carried Jade to the nearby hospital so that they could properly look over her leg and heal it.

"What on earth happened to your leg?" The doctor asked as he looked over Jade's leg. Jade was in a small waiting room, resting on a small bed with her leg propped up. Her leg was covered in dry blood and bandages.

"Uh…" Jade said as she was trying to come up with an excuse.

"She fell in the Tiger's bin and they attacked her." Elliot quickly replied.

Jade arched her eyebrows at him. That was the best excuse he could come up with?!

"Why didn't you rush her here?!" The doctor asked as he felt along her leg, checking to see if there were any broken bones. Thankfully there wasn't, just a lot of bruises and sprains all around her leg.

"Let's wash her leg again and get a cast on it." The doctor replied to one of the nurses. She nodded and prepared the other staff to clean up her leg and put the cast on it.

The doctor smiled at Jade, "We'll have you fixed up in a bit and then you two can go home."

Both Elliot and Jade blushed. The doctor had pinned them together as a couple and they didn't know how to react.

"Thanks, Doc." Jade replied. He nodded at her and left to make sure the other staff was ready.

Elliot sat down on the small chair next to her bed and sighed.

"Something on your mind?" Jade asked looking at him.

"I didn't think the Cyniclons would be that tough tonight. I can only image how stronger they are getting now that they have a new Chimera DNA experiment."

"Relax, would ya? If me, an amateur Mew Mew, can take down another Mew Mew, then with the help of the other Mews, we have this in the bag."

"But at what cost? You were severely hurt today! What would have happened if Sardon had put more than one Chimera in Renee?"

"But he didn't. Don't think of the negatives, just think about the present. If you dwell too much on the negative, nothing will ever get accomplished in your life. Sometimes you just have to live in the moment and act before you think."

Elliot sighed again. She was right and if Elliot was ever going to get his feelings out, then he needed to do it fast. Derek was still out there, and if he wasn't scared off after tonight, he would surely come back for Jade again.

"You're right." He stood up and walked next to her bedside. Jade looked at him, confused.

He smirked at her, then bent over, hands between her head, and kissed her. Jade's eyes grew ten times their normal size, certainly not expecting this from him.

Elliot deepened the kiss and it made Jade's inside swirl in an array of emotion. She felt warm, comforted and almost loved. She closed her eyes and kissed him back wanting to taste him more than ever right now.

Elliot smiled into the kiss and then slowly released her.

Jade was redder then her own leg.

"Live in the moment, right?" He asked, winking at her.

Jade nodded and Elliot kissed her again, never wanting this feeling to go away.

THE END

**A/N: That's it for now folks. If anyone is interested in my writing another one, let me know and I'll get it out. :D **


End file.
